Leaving You
by Redundant Goddess
Summary: SasuNaru. Sasuke is tired of Naruto always finding him and trying to convince him to come back to Kohona with him. No matter how many times the Uchiha attempts to kill him. Perhaps this time he'll be able to convince him to leave him alone...


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything written here, Masashi Kishimoto does. So please do not sue. _

_(A/N: Hi Guys, heres my first Naruto fic and it's a SasuNaru one to boot. Dedicated to my beautiful wife Saffy aka _Revolutionary Girl Saffron_ who wanted me to write her a fic, and my Beta Cazza aka _scribbling.ninja _Cheers guys you rock! **Warning: There is shounen-ai/Yaoi in this plus mature language and themes of a sexual nature. If you are easily offended by this or not old enough for the rating leave now. You have been warned.** _

* * *

**Leaving You...**  
_By The Redundant Goddess.._**  
**

_Idiot!_

Why can't he just leave me alone? Let me go? Doesn't he understand I have to do this alone?

_Moron!_

Always following me around, finding me when I don't need to be found! Why doesn't he ever let up?

_Fool!_

How many times do I have to almost end his annoying life before he gets it through his thick skull that I don't need him or anyone? Why can't he see that all he is doing is wasting his time, I won't go back. Not now!

_Usuratonkachi!_

Every so often I'll see that blond mess of hair, that vile flash of orange and those vivid blue eyes and suddenly my plans are cut short. My efforts in attaining the power needed to avenge my clan is interrupted yet again as that loud mouth little prick enters my life, for no good reason other than to drag my sorry arse 'home'.

_Dobe!_

He's gotten stronger. Each time we meet it amazes me to witness how strong he has become. He's still wild and reckless, but so much stronger. That thought alone almost makes me want to kill him more than ever.

_Naruto…_

Almost.

* * *

"Sasuke!"

That unmistakable voice… He's found me again! How the hell does he do it? It's not like I'm trying to hide from him, but then again it's not like I exactly want him to find me either.

"Oi! Teme, don't you dare ignore me!"

But he's alone. We're alone. Together. In a small damp cave, with no chance of anyone interrupting us anytime soon. Something inside me shivers and warms at the thought. I don't like it.

"Why are you following me?"

"Why the hell do you think?"

"Naruto, why must you insist on this madness?" I frown slight trying not to let my irritation show through. "I'm not going back. Every time we meet it's always the same. 'Sasuke come home' or 'Sasuke, we can help'. I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't need your help."

"Everyone needs help, Teme even you!"

"Is that so, in that case I suppose you're the one needing help right now 'Dobe'." I point out, slipping Kusanagi out of its sheath. It's near pristine blade shimmered in the murky depth of the cave we had found ourselves in. "Separated from your cell again?"

"So are you." He counters boldly, his body tenses, fists clench and I see him prepare himself for my onslaught.

"I'd thought you would've learned by now."

I leap, sword set to cleave his head from his shoulders. It's a simple move, but so very fast. It's quite effective, especially for those whose eyes are clouded by emotion to see me coming and it does reserve chakra for more important things. Or so I tell myself for the ump-tenth time…

"Yeah, well I guess I'm just one of those people who learn hard way, eh Teme?"

However, I underestimate the Dobe. In a flash of speed the shrill echo of metal against metal can be heard ringing out through the cave. My killing blow is blocked by a mere Kunai and as I try to bring my sword closer to his throat and break his hold, the force needed brings us closer together. So close I can feel his hot impatient breath upon my cheek. I bring my eyes up for a second to psyche Naruto out, my Sharingan ready to blaze. Yet, I see that look in his eyes flash before me just for a second. That killer intent; blood red and utterly savage. It startles me for a second to see him like this, even now.

Suddenly Kusanagi is sent flying from my grip and I 'm pushed backwards to the point of stumbling over my feet, like a clumsy child.

"Usuratonkachi!"

I curse; such a schoolboy error! My head falls and shoulders drop in humiliation and an odd sense of relief washes through me. How does he make me do that?

"And I guess you need to learn the hard way that I don't give up anything, even stupid Uchihas who think they know best." I can almost hear the grin in the blonds' obvious challenge. Trying to wear me down again until I sway to his point of view I suppose. It'll never work, not that way at least. Although I do admire him for trying…

"And I suppose you do?" My hands rise up in an uncharacteristic show of irritation on my part as I raise my eyes to meet his once more.

"Of course." Naruto's innocent blue eyes soften, as if calling out to me, welcoming me to join him… to be with him. "Come home with me…"

In that moment and in many moments just like that one, I felt my resolve weaken. God how I wanted too…

"Naruto…"

I turn away, dispelling that troublesome gaze. Not wanting to show the blond my weakness. Too many times during our 'meetings' have those eyes nearly undone all my plans. How they made my heart ache with the want for something else other than power and revenge…

"Come on Sasuke, you can't tell me this is what you really want? Hanging out with a pedo freaky snake Sanin in the hopes of getting strong enough to kill your brother?"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I choose my words carefully and try to quell the emotions this conversation is stirring. I mutter my sworn promise.

"I'll do what ever it takes…"

He snorts and I feel his eyes roll at my expense. His arms and undoubtedly crossed.

"Yeah, I think that's what Itachi said too, wasn't it? Right before he butchered your clan."

Before I knew it my hand was wrapped tight around his throat. My Sharingan boring into his startled brilliant blue eyes.

"Don't speak of things you don't understand, Dobe!" I spit. Furious at how flippant Naruto is about _that_ subject. My heart thumping in my chest and that urge to end him once again flowing freely through my veins. "How dare you come here and presume so much about my life!"

Unsurprisingly the blonds' mouth opens again and tries to speak, albeit with a little more difficulty on account of my hand crushing his windpipe. Honestly, that boy doesn't know when to quit. If he ever dies I swear he'd try and give Death the 'A Thousand Years of Pain' technique just for stopping him eating ramen. I almost smile at that if it wasn't for the fact that the thought of Naruto dying still made me feel… weak.

"I don't 'presume' anything Teme! I do know and so do you!"

Silence.

He's right. As much as I hate to admit it, Naruto is right. The longer this game of ours plays out, the more I start to see it myself. How close I am to insanity… But I 'm not prepared to admit that yet and especially not to him. Not the Dobe. No matter how much probably deserves to know the truth.

"I have to do this."

"I know, Sasuke, I know. I get it. Totally." He sighs or at least I think he does. It could've just been my hand choking him. My expression lightens and I release him. He gulps for air, hands nursing his sore throat, but he recovers quickly. "But why do you have to do it alone?"

This time it's my turn to roll my eyes. He really doesn't get it.

"I mean it Sasuke. It makes more sense to come back with us. I don't know if you've noticed, but the Akatsuki are after me. Hey, hang around with me long enough and you're sure to bump into that sadistic shit Itachi."

I flinch at his words. Is he suggesting I come back and use him as bait for my deranged brother? Never in my darkest days have I ever wanted to use the Dobe as bait for Itachi. Never had I wanted him to be used in such a vile way. I may have had the urge to kill him from time to time, but then who hasn't has a crack at trying to kill Naruto? I feel sick; my cheeks flush with anger as I scold him for his idiocy. Besides it's not like I really wanted the moron dead…

"That is possibly the most retarded thing I think I have ever heard you utter, Naruto." I growl and step away from him.

"That's rich coming from a guy who willingly risks rape from a 60 something year old body swapping snake fetish freak just to learn some new Jutsus!"

I screw up my nose in disgust.

"Vulgar as ever Dobe…"

In actuality he's close to the truth, but again I'm not going to let him know that. I try to keep my face stoic and blank of any emotions, but he makes it so hard. He always has.

"Seriously, you sure he's not the leader of your fangirls Teme?" A smirk graces his whiskered face and he waggles his eyebrows for added effect. It's as if he can read my mind. "Heh, you know it's true. Don't even try to deny it."

I want to smile at that, laugh even. The thought of Uchiha Sasuke being sexually harassed by that freak Orochimaru, whilst utterly revolting, did have an amusing ring to it.

My lips betray me and twitch into a smile and so my vocal chords soon join the revolt and allow a chuckle to form and escape my chest. And just like the other times the blond has cornered me, Naruto beams. Grinning like an idiot because he made me not only smile, but chuckle. Just like old times.

But as my smile fades I look at my rival with serious eyes and concern.

"Stop trying to change the subject Dobe," His grin falters as I continue. "If you really think offering yourself up as bait to snag the Akatsuki and indeed my brother is any incentive for me to return to Konoha with you, then you are sorely mistaken."

He looks puzzled. Surprised I'm not tempted by his offer.

"Why the hell not? It's a great idea! I'm gonna tie myself to a tree with a big sign with "Come get the Kuuybi while it's hot!" on it and wait for Itachi to come sniffing around. I'm not that stupid Teme!"

"You could've fooled me."

"Prick!" He growls before trying again to reason with me. "I mean, we're getting into more and more fights with the Akatsuki everyday. All I'm saying is you'll have a better chance at getting revenge with me than running around the woods with your 'Super Sasuke Snake' Team."

I raise an eyebrow at that. Slightly annoyed the blond has found yet another way to irritate me.

"Super Sasuke Snake team?"

My patience is wearing thin and as I run a hand through my hair I glance at my sword on the damp ground. Wondering whether or not it would be worth trying to make another half-hearted attempt at shutting the Nine-tailed fox brat up before I say something I shouldn't.

"Dobe. I don't care what you 'think', any plan involving you as a lure to get to my brother, is not acceptable. You do remember what they did to Gaara when they caught him don't you?"

In an instant I regret saying that. His eyes darken and sadness takes hold.

"So what are you planning on sending him an invitation to duel or something?" He snaps sarcastically.

"Naruto don't be such a fool." I chide and my eyes narrow. "You know what I mean. I don't want you or anyone else for that matter to play any part in Itachi's demise."

"Well, duh. I get that. It's not like I wouldn't enjoy ripping Itachi limb from limb, but hell I'm not going to stand in your way whilst you finish him once and for all. Jeez, what kind of friend do you think I am? That's not saying I wouldn't help you if you wanted me too…"

"I don't need your help!" I cry. My face flushed and mind whirling. I don't think I've been this emotional in a long time, but then Naruto has always brought that side out in me. "I don't want you anywhere near that prick when rip out his eyes one by one and repay him ten fold for he has done."

Seeing me riled up and glancing at my sword again makes the blond nervous. He switches tactics and concedes.

"Okay, I get it. No helping ending Itachi. Got it, but I still don't see why we can't help you get to him."

I gaze at him astonished, eyes wide and my mouth agape. I almost want to scream at the boy and I think I will if he doesn't stop soon. He's so fucking dense! My emotions are running high and I can't seem to stop myself from unleashing a tidal wave of raw, uncensored disbelief and feeling.

"Are you mad Dobe? Because that man wouldn't just kill you; No he would annihilate you. He would rip apart your mind and soul just for a kick or a whim or whatever sick reason he does what he does. Do you really want to be put through that? Do you want him to kill you? What about your dream to become Hokage? What would happen to that? Would you really want to die that way?"

Instead of scarring him like I had intended and instead of backing down, Naruto did what Naruto does best. He paid no heed to my words, although spoken in anger, of concern for his well-being and barraged me with his over confident, self-righteous view on things.

"That's my decision Teme, what I do with my life is my own business. If I want to use myself to help others, then that's fine with me." He snarls at me. "Besides, why do you give shit about me dying or not any way? How many times have you tried to kill me this year any how?"

My stomach dropped and I try not to show the hurt in my eyes, although it's harder than I would've thought. My cheeks flush this time not out of anger, but out of shame. I can begin to feel the unfamiliar urge to squirm under his intense gaze and I try to shrug it off as try to block out the guilt.

"That's different and you know it."

"How?" He yells his voice bouncing off the walls of the cave and almost punching me in the face.

"I don't wan-"

His eyes widen as I just about manage to stop myself from confessing that little piece of information. In my head I can hear myself berate my stupid emotions for running wild. For almost letting slip something I don't want to say. Not yet at least.

"You're always following me around. Trying to stop me from doing something stupid, as you put. Annoying me. I try to kill you to push you away. To make you leave me be, but still keep finding me. You force me to do it Naruto, every damn time. You force me to show you why you should stop trying to bring me back. Why it would be safer for all that I wasn't around, at least not until he's dead."

"What?" Naruto's face is confused. "That doesn't make sense, not one bit and you're supposed to be the genius!"

"Yes it does Naruto, it makes perfect sense to me."

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration, trying to clear my thoughts and gain some control over myself again. I can feel myself lose my inner battle to keep hidden what I desperately don't want him to know. Those feelings and emotions only he manages to stir in me. How he makes my heartache and hammer to a beat I don't know. Those urge I feel to reach out and show him what I'm so scarred to tell him. He just looks so damn…

However the way this 'conversation' is going I doubt there is much else I can do to stop what is going to happen. Something I wanted to have happened along time ago and something I hope will lead to a future I've been dreaming of ever since I left Kohona. I take a deep breath and with a shaky voice I begin to concede. My heart throbbing beneath my chest so loudly I'm surprised he didn't hear it.

"If I don't have someone to lose then when we finish this, and by god we will, then it'll just be about us and what he did. Not you or the Akatsuki or anyone else. Just us. No one else need get hurt… _you_ don't need to get hurt."

And then he's starring at me. Just starring away, unable to take his eyes off me. His blue orbs impossibly wide and innocent as then can get. His handsome face dusted with a slight blush is a mesh of conflicting emotions. Confusion, fear, hurt, hope, shock…etc, they're all there. Finally though, as always, confusion wins out.

"Someone to lose?"

I grit my teeth and bite back a string of curses from utter frustration. Of all the times to be dense, this is not one of them. How can Naurto not see what I'm trying to get at? How can he not tell by the blush on each of our faces?

However my frustration boils over and in my over emotional state I find myself racing towards him, forcing him back against the wall with a loud thud, although I can barely hear it my heart is racing so fast. Soon my body forms a cage around his and my arms are on either side of the blonds' head. Our faces are yet again as close as I can stand as my dark and narrowed eyes bore into his.

"Fine, You want the truth. Fine!" I hiss sending a shudder through his body. "I don't want _you_ to get killed by Itachi. I don't want _you_ to suffer the same fate as my parents and all those other unfortunates that have met the same fate after dealing with him. In fact I don't want _you_ to suffer at all and certainly not because of my failings. Not after everything! I don't want _you_ to…"

My eyes soften as I see a small flicker of understanding across his eyes. Without my knowing my hands have moved from the wall to cup his face gently, my thumbs tantalizingly slowly stroking his whiskered cheeks. I almost feel as though I should use my shranigan to memorise the moment better.

"Sasuke…"

His breath, hot and ragged against my cheeks and mouth remind me this is real and not some crude fantasy. The heat radiating between us was almost too much and I felt my eyelids droop and close, not before leaning my forehead to his and resting it there.

"…Die."

I gave in.

Lean my mouth down and take the plunge.

My lips pressed against his softly at first. Enjoying the feeling of his lips against mine. Soft and yet not too soft and just a little chapped, but oh so good. I mentally kick myself for not taking the time to appreciate them back when I was twelve. However this gentle caress of our mouths soon became hungry and wanting as soon as I heard a contented moan escape from him.

Soon my hands are deep within those blond spiky locks and a knee firmly between Naruto's legs. And as I nipped and sucked his lips to open and slipped my anxious tongue in between his lips to taste him, a loud purr erupts from his chest. Naruto's arms wrap them about my neck and hold onto me for dear life. Responding to my new form of attack with as much passion and warmth as only he could.

Suddenly I pull back to look at him. His hair tussled and messy, his lips wet and swollen and those blue eyes of his dark with a powerful look of significance and want. I smirk enjoying the fact that I caused that look in Naruto's eyes. However there is a serious point to all of this.

"Do you understand now Naruto?" My breath coming in gasps and gulps. "I have to do this.

It's a simple statement, not a suggestion or possibility, but a fact. I do have to do this. I do have to seek revenge, it's my duty and I can tell by the way he's looking at me he understands. Just as deep down I understand why he continues to pester me and offer me my chance to return to Kohona and why I can't kill him. As much as I hate to admit that of course…

"I don't want to kill you Naruto, but if you keep coming after me one of these days I'll have to."

His breathing is in not better than mine, but somehow he manages to think of a come back.

"It's my choice Sasuke." His eyes are lust filled, but determined as ever. "I'll keep trying to get you back. No matter what, because I also made a promise and I do intend to keep it. I kind of get what you're on about, but you know I'm no weakling. You may not want to lose me, but I don't want to lose you either."

A sigh escapes me as I realise not even actions seem to get through to the Dobe. Although I knew all along trying to convince him not to follow me any more was a waste of time and energy. However I find myself not caring too much about it at the moment as I feel one of Naruto's hands brush a few stray dark locks out of my eyes, which sends a sublime jolt down my spine.

"Besides Teme, if this is how you plan on getting rid of me then I'm definitely going to keep tracking you down."

A massive foxy grin appeared and my face fell. I frowned heavily and shifted my pelvis closer to Naruto's, creating much needed contact and friction and causing the blond to bite his lip in pleasure. Feeling utterly smug I continued my assault on his person.

"If you insist…"

My lips move to his neck where I place hurried and hectic wet kisses all over, spending longer just over his Adams apple. He hisses with pleasure, gritting his teeth in a futile attempt to control himself. Who needs control at a time like this? I certainly don't and as I slip a pale hand under his shirt and touched his flushed chest for the first time, I let myself slip further into this wondrous spell of lust.

* * *

We will part.

He will find me yet again.

And I will try to kill him again.

"Sasuke…" The Dobe's eyes roll into the back of his head as my hands busied themselves with his growing need.

Perhaps I could finally kill Naruto after all?


End file.
